clubpenguinsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Zach
is a contestant from Season 1 and Season 2. Season 1 Zach began the game in a strong position, winning the first individual immunity challenge and securing an alliance with himself, Aren and AJ, with the three taking out the easy boot option in Ms. Plum at the first vote of the season. From there, Zach set out to take out another puffle, this time Greeny, due to his displayed willingness for big moves, pulling in Jon instead of AJ for the vote to send Greeny home. Hoping to take out AJ next, Zach thought his alliance was still on board with him, however Jon and Aren both targeted Zach's puffle, Rogi, leading to a tie vote between Aren and Rogi. Hoping to save Rogi, Zach pleaded with Jon, ultimately getting his way as Rogi was spared on the revote and Aren was sent home. With Rogi then going on to defeat Zach in the final round of the next immunity challenge, the decision seemingly came back to bite him, as Zach was then taken out by AJ and Jon, not wanting to keep an obvious pair like Zach and Rogi together. Season 2: Fans vs Favourites Heading into Season 2 on the Favourites tribe, Zach was able to instantly acclimate to the game, forming a quick alliance of the non-puffle returnees, being himself, Jon and Aren. This group was able to successfully navigate through the whole game together, starting with the vote out of Greeny, where Zach hinted at a potential flip in order to get Aren to feel paranoid and play his idol despite not getting enough votes. Remaining immune at the next vote, Zach was able to go into the merge with a clear majority, however he pulled off one of the biggest blindsides of the ORG to this day, as the threesome picked up Shiloh as a fourth and blindsided Kevin out of the game, who previously thought that the target was Shiloh's puffle Blue. With clear power, Zach decided that Blue had to be split up from Shiloh and Aren to avoid them having an easy final three deal to the end, and so breaking off from Shiloh, he managed to convince Aren and Jon to vote with him to take out Blue. With a similar tactic in mind, he then was able to pivot back and drop Jon for Shiloh, taking out Jon's puffle Ms. Plum with Aren and Shiloh in a 3-1-1 vote. This was almost fatal for Zach as it left a clear duo of Aren and Shiloh together, however thankfully for Zach, Jon trust him enough despite just turning on Jon's puffle, allowing Zach to force a tie between himself and Shiloh, leading to a fire duel in which Zach won, advancing himself to the final three. Zach then was crowned the title of Sole Survivor in a close 2-1-1 vote, also becoming the first and still one of the only winners to have voted correctly at every tribal visited, truly showing just how great of a grasp he had on all the strategic portions of the game. Puffles Zach is the owner of Rogi from Season 1 and Season 10. Trivia * Zach is the only player that has won a season himself, as well as having his puffle win a season. ** Ironically, this was done in the opposite order, with Rogi proving to be the more capable player of the two, winning his season on his first try, whilst Zach took until his returning appearance the following season to win. *** Rogi then later returned for Season 10, where he once again was able to win.